Battle of the Shippers
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Random Harry Potter characters, and my own, band together to answer the question, “Who does Gen belong with?”


Title: Battle of the Shippers

Summary: Random Harry Potter characters, and my own, band together to answer the question, "Who does Gen belong with?"

Dedicated to Heidi, who totally talked me into this.

James, Lily, Celeste, Marci, Peter, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall to everyone's shock, Hagrid, Emmeline Vance, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and even Mad-Eye Moody had met in the Hog's Head to discuss a very important issue. Well, at least it was important to James.

"Guys, I think we all know why we're here." James began.

"Uh, no." Emmeline scoffed.

"Yeah you do. To get Gen and Sirius together!"

Dumbledore, Emmeline, Lily, Alice, Fabian, Hagrid, and Celeste let out cries of protest. "She belongs with Remus, James. Can't you see how happy she is with him?" Lily asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But Sirius loves her!" Frank shot back.

"Yeah, and we all know how Sirius is when it comes to women." Alice spat.

"Do you want Gwendolyn to be happy, or just dropped like yesterday's garbage?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Sirius would never dump her! He cares about her too much!" McGonagall scoffed.

Dumbledore looked at her in shock. First, she had inadvertently revealed she watches Muggle soap operas. Now she was supporting a student relationship? And going against him at that!

Gideon Prewett crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "I'd rather her not be with either of them, but, if I had to choose, Sirius is the better man for her."

"Oh, right. Why's that?" Fabian Prewett spat.

"Because Sirius can spoil her rotten without the danger of being a werewolf!"

Fabian's eyes narrowed. "That's low, Gideon. Who cares if she's spoiled? She's much happier with Remus!"

"Exactly!" Lily grinned at him.

"As her cousin," Marci broke in, "I'd have to agree with James, Gideon, Frank, and whomever else is siding with us. Gen deserves someone like Sirius."

"Marci!" Lily gaped.

"What? He loves her, and, well, deep, deep, deep, deep down, she has to care about him. Even if it's a tiny bit!"

"She has a point." Mad-Eye growled. Beside him, Peter nodded earnestly.

Celeste scoffed. "I don't care how big a point anyone, except those of us who think she belongs with Remus, has!"

Lily was shaking her head. "She doesn't care about Sirius at all. She thinks he's a -- "

Everyone else filled in with, "Pathetic, sleazy, over-sexed playboy, we know, we know!"

Lily looked a bit taken aback by this, but she shook it off and said, "So, why would you think she belongs with him, then?"

"They're so cute together!" James grinned. "And she makes Sirius happy, no matter how mean she is to him!"

"Well, Remus deserves happiness too!" Lily said thickly, as though she were about to cry.

"You're supposed to agree with me!" James said, looking disappointed.

"I don't have to!" she spat back.

"She's exactly right, James." Alice replied smugly. "But that's not what we're arguing about now."

James started to pout, not very happy with not getting his way. "You're face is going to get stuck like that, James." Celeste giggled.

"No, it won't."

Celeste pulled out her wand and said, "Want to try me?"

"No." James said, immediately stopping his pouting.

"Thank you." Celeste smiled, putting her wand away.

Dumbledore turned to Hagrid and asked, "Tell me, Hagrid, why do you think Gen and Remus belong together?"

Hagrid was quiet for a few seconds, then muttered, "Half-breeds need love, too."

Lily, Emmeline, Alice, and Celeste all smiled appreciatively at him. James looked floored. Dumbledore slowly nodded in agreement while McGonagall shook her head. Mad-Eye, the Prewett bothers, the Longbottoms, and Peter did not know what to say. That little sentence was a forceful argument in itself.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door to the pub opened and in stepped the three heavily debated people. "Um... did we... miss something?" Gen asked curiously.

"No, nothing at all." everyone muttered, looking sheepish or nervous.

Well, it looks like the battle has only just begun.


End file.
